Christmas Mystery
by Petouille
Summary: What is Ginny doing every evening in the librairy ? And why Harry wants to talk to her ?


**CHRISTMAS MYSTERY**

**- part 1 -**

Harry saw her approach. She was late to go in History of Magic class but before she went through the door, he jumped in front of her.

"Holly shit! Harry!"

He smiled awkwardly. "Am sorry."

She raised her hand to her heart. Her heart was beating fast. "You scared me." 

Harry leaned against the wall, putting his arm between her and the door. 

"Uh, Ginny, listen…"

She threw a glance through the door and saw her professor, waiting for the last student…He was waiting for her.

"Harry… Uh… I'm gonna be late. So why don't you…"

"You alright Gin?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Wha… What's going on Harry?"

"Uh, nothing… Just wondering how are you doing?"

Now, she was more surprised. "Listen, you've just called me Gin. You never call me that. And…"

"Miss Weasley! We are waiting for you!"

"Am coming Professor! " Ginny turned to Harry. "Have no time, Harry. See you."

Ginny entered in class and Harry was left there. Suddenly, he looked at his watch. "Oh, great, now, I'm the one who's going to be late." And he started to run towards his class.

During the class of History of Magic, Ginny didn't stop playing with her pencil box, lost in her thoughts. Why Harry had come to see her? He had seemed concerned with her well being. Perhaps, he finally started to realize something. Just the day before, Hermione had already questioned her about her long lonely nights in the library. That didn't really surprise Ginny… Hermione could try to send Harry to discover what was happening. Hermione knew, no… Everyone knew that Ginny could not refuse a thing to Harry. That would be that. Harry was only the messenger. Ginny decided to pay more attention from now on. She was not going to waste all that because of Hermione's curiosity.

As soon as Ginny entered the common room of the Gryffindors, Hermione came immediately towards her. 

"So? Have Harry spoken to you yet?" Hermione took Ginny by the arm and guided her towards the armchairs in front of the chimney. Hermione seemed particularly excited. 

Ginny left her books on the small table and sat comfortably in one of the armchairs. She could at least appear relaxed and not drawing the attention, she said to herself. 

"Uh, not really." 

Hermione's face darkened. "Oh…" She said, disappointed. 

"Well, he came…" Hermione's face lit again "And what did he say to you?" 

"Nothing, really, I was late for a class. He's just asked me… " 

Hermione raised an eyebrow awaiting for the following"… how I was." 

"Oh…" Hermione's body sank in the armchair, apparently she was very disappointed. 

Ginny was too curious of nature for not to ask about what Hermione was so disappointed of. 

"Why? Should he have say something special to me? " 

Hermione smiled "Well…" She looked around them "I don't know if I have to tell you this but Harry… Harry!" 

Harry and Ron had just entered the common room and were walking towards them. Ginny followed the glance of Hermione and saw her brother and Harry. Would she ever know what Harry had wanted to say to her?

Hermione rose of her armchair and placed herself between the two young men. 

"So, how was divination? " 

Ron looked at her with disdain "Oh ok… Make fun of us.You're just an ignorant! " 

Hermione seemed shocked. "How am I an ignorant? Just because I don't go in divination means that I'm…It's that… I'm just not interested in it!" 

Ron continued to argue. Ginny rose and took her books. She had homework to do and she wanted to finish them before dinner. She was hardly upright, that Harry took her by the arm and moved her away from the infernal pair. 

Surprised by this familiar gesture, Ginny looked at Harry's hand placed on her arm. And Harry, suddenly conscious of his gesture, released brutally Ginny's arm. 

"Sorry" he murmured. 

Ginny had wide eyes, not at all offended. "Sorry of what? Of touching me? " 

Harry made a grimace. "Well…" 

She started laughing: "Ah, Harry Potter touched me" She caught her arm and agitated it "My God, I'm going to die! Harry Potter touched me! "And she dropped her books and then dropped on the knees while saying some "Argh, argh, argh ". 

She started laughing more when Harry started to laugh with her. One moment later, she stood up, with the help of Harry. "What an idiot." He told her. 

She made a face. "Thank you!"

While she leaned to collect her books, Harry also leaned to help her. 

"I didn't mean it that way" Harry smiled awkwardly. 

"That's ok, Harry, I was just joking." 

They both stood up and Harry gave her the books. His hand went through his hair, already in mess. Why wasn't he at ease with her?  

"About what happened …" 

"Oh, yeah, Hermione was also trying to say to me what you wanted when you came in with Ron." 

 "What?" He appeared surprised "Hermione?"

"Yeah, well, what do you… " 

Apparently, for Harry, it wasn't his lucky day. As soon as he opened the mouth to talk to Ginny, a friend of her stopped in front of them. Cathy stayed between the two. 

"Ginny, you will not believe what have to say to you!" 

Ginny looked at Cathy, then Harry who seemed now not at ease at all. 

"Uh, Cathy, can this wait?" 

« No! » Cathy looked at Harry. « Hello, Harry, do you mind if… »

Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling and raised his shoulders. He moved away. He could always talk to Ginny later. 

"Cathy, couldn't you wait?!" 

Cathy looked at Ginny, rather surprised "Wait! It was you who said to me that if Denis…" 

"What about Denis?" 

"He will ask you to the Christmas ball!!!" Cathy seemed rather excited. 

"The Christmas ball? " Ginny haven't heard of it.  But it was true that she was spending a lot of time in the library since three weeks, since… well...  So it was normal that she was not aware of the ball. 

Harry came back to his friends and Ron asked : "So?" 

"So nothing." 

Hermione was rather surprised "But… You asked to her? "

Harry's face darkened "Nope! And really, I don't know if she would have answered me."

/* Ok, so… Does Harry just want to ask Ginny to the ball, or does he want to know what's she doing in the library every evening… And may I remind that english is not my mother tongue, so don't flame me a lot about the grammar. And also, just to say that I'm more influenced by american than british movies, so it's normal that the characters seemed american, I'll do my best for the next part !*/ 


End file.
